


Я тебя соберу обратно

by Makha



Category: Unstoppable Siblings
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makha/pseuds/Makha
Summary: Может быть.





	Я тебя соберу обратно

 

— Я скучал.

 

Шёпот на ухо обжигает — но не ухо, не кожу, а, кажется, сами внутренности, опаляет до сердца, по лёгким бегут мурашки, на венах дыбом встаёт жёсткая шерсть. Он скучал. Скучал. Хан Ми до этого момента не представляла, как сильно ей хотелось услышать что-то такое — именно от него. Сколько бы дерьма они ни вынесли вместе — ни вынесли друг на друга, — они всегда будут скучать, ждать и надеяться хотя бы подсознательно.

 

Скучать — по перебранкам, по холодным пальцам, скользящим под одеждой, по звонкому смеху, нелепым, пошлым шуткам. По тому, как он стягивает рубашку и бросает её на кровать, валясь туда же вслед за ней от ужасной усталости; по тому, как можно обводить ногтём расплывчатые края синяков самых разных цветов по всему телу; по тому, как он смотрит в эти моменты, полуприкрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот. По тому, как она целует запястья, улыбаясь настолько грустно, что щемит в груди; по тому, как вьётся дым от сигареты, хотя сколько раз меж ними повторялось надоевшее «курить — хрень»; по тому, как её волосы чёрными паутинками обрамляют бледное лицо и прилипают к тонкой шее и плечам, как краснеет спина на тех местах, где он проводит, словно хочет поцарапать до крови.

 

Ждать — возвращения домой, хотя у них обоих до сих пор нет того самого дома, единственного и уютного, но пока что дом там, где они, и этого им почти достаточно. Почти.

 

Надеяться — что с ними всё будет в порядке, особенно по отдельности. Потому что она не может дать ему локтём в рёбра, когда он снова собирается натворить дел; а он не может уследить за всеми ублюдками, которые хотят толкнуть её в спину у длинной лестницы.

 

— Я тебя соберу. Соберу обратно, — она наклоняется так низко, что их лбы соприкасаются. Волосы щекочут щёки. — По ку-соч-кам.

 

Хан Ми напоминает всё, что угодно, но не беззащитную девочку.

 

Сон Ва хохочет, запрокидывая голову.

 

— Это звучит, как угроза!

 

Хан Ми шумно вдыхает и опускается к уху.

 

— Это и есть угроза.

 

Иногда ей на секунду хочется быть из тех романтиков, которые говорят «я дышу тобой» — но в следующую секунду она встречается с ним взглядом, и он всё считывает, и она всё давно рассчитала наперёд, и они оба знают, что дышать друг другом никогда не получится, потому что всё, что им необходимо, выходит за круг их дома, за круг их тандема, больного, как чумной неудачник, и истлевшего, как окурок, выходит — и больше не возвращается, ведь все линии ведут дальше, «от» — и никогда «к». Они противопоказаны друг другу в больших порциях. Но в маленьких — сойдёт. С маленькими они справятся, стоя спиной к спине и отражая удары врагов.

 

Сон Ва никогда не скажет, что любит её, потому что никогда не признается в этом даже сам себе. Но он скажет, что скучал.

 

Скучал.

 

Хан Ми никогда не скажет, что любит его, потому что знает, что не сможет идти за ним вечно, как и он — за ней. Но она скажет, что поможет.

 

Поможет.

 

— Я соберу тебя, — она выглядит до того серьёзной, что и Сон Ва перестаёт улыбаться. — Соберу, чтобы ты снова был цельным.

 

Он усмехается.

 

— Даже если так, я не стану правильным. Да что там — я не стану _нормальным_.

 

Хан Ми дёргает плечом и фыркает.

 

— Кому нужна правильность, нормы? Это всё так нечётко, субъективно. Как тебя оценят, как ты себя оценишь — мне до этого правда нет дела, но мне есть дело до того, чтобы ты стал… — она, прекращая бродить взглядом по комнате и останавливаясь на нём, вдруг выглядит растерянной. — Целостнее. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

 

Хан Ми не могла объяснить.

 

Но он всё считывал. Всегда. И сейчас.

 

Она всё рассчитала наперёд.

 

Они оба знают, что дышать друг другом никогда не получится, потому что всё, что им необходимо, выходит за грань «мы».

 

И этого им почти достаточно.

 

Почти.


End file.
